


The Nightmare, Kyoya  || OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [9]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Suoh Tamaki, Boys In Love, Bro - Freeform, Broken, Cock Tease, Denial, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Feels, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Ootori Kyouya, Hatori Bisco, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kyoya Has Secrets, Love Triangles, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mindfuck, Not Beta Read, Panic Attack, Poetry, Prose Poem, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Self PWNed, Self-Discovery, Teasing, The Shadow King Sleeps, These tags will change, Wet Dream, Who has been sleeping in my bed, night terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Upright, the motion and fear both propelled him into awareness- Surfacing. Too soon, you don’t —Breathe, Kyoya, breathe.How?It was still dark, his bedroom’s familiar shapes outlined only by the faintest of artfully placed light strips along subtle panels. Nothing to drive the night away.His heart hammered a slightly slower beat, and he obeyed himself, pulling in shallow breath after shallow breath, knowing they should be deeper.Deeper! Now release your hands. Do it.Managing a gasp, he almost said it out loud.
Relationships: Morinozuka Takashi/Ootori Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	The Nightmare, Kyoya  || OHSHC

#### Fighting Nightmares, interlude with Kyoya

 _Do it now! There’s bleeding._ No.  
I have to—  
I have to—

Pinpricks of sweat. The sheet, impossibly tangled,  
pulled tightly between his knees, against his groin, leaving legs bare, ending at his throat.

The panic rose again. He had forgotten something.

 _Find your hands, and let go._ No! If I do—  
**If. I. Do. I. Will. Not. Understand.**

____

__In the background, his brain was conducting a search for damage. The usual quick assessment was slowed by unfamiliar variables. The rapid heart rate and other symptoms of panic were not unfamiliar. While his mind continued to struggle, his brain clicked through the list.  
It finally intervened, job unfinished, when his breathing stopped. Rather, he had held his breath too long. The brain did not split hairs when it came to oxygen._ _

____

__The sound of a shuddering intake of breath and the long, keening sob which ripped through him afterward were muffled by the wide design of his room, thick walls both elegant and indifferent to the struggle within them._ _

____

__Find my hands? Kyoya blinked rapidly, tears threatening to take what was left of his  
sight. What the fuck, find my hands?  
The angry thought had just enough time to form before the next sob shot through his body.  
Not training, but his own long experience stepped in, mentally scruffed and shook him, forcing his muscles into uneasy submission. It was easier to ride out the sobbing if he did not fight.  
_ _

____

__There was no pain._ _

____

_Keep breathing, idiot. This isn’t helping._

____

__There was no pain. The clicking stopped. No pain. This was irregular. Shock? No. 2.05 hours into first sleep cycle. Post-orgasm. Fight/Flight? Both, panic. Breathing reestablished. Sobbing. Tension release? The sluggish assessment only took a fraction of a second. Clicks, not words, were fast- but not fast enough._ _

____

___**ENOUGH!** _ _ _

____

__The host’s body jerked, silent sobs skewed his features, made another mask of his face._ _

____

__As Kyoya’s right arm moved in a rapid, forceful swing toward the table by his bed, several things happened._ _

____

__The rock in his right hand vanished._ _

____

__The man in the forest began to blur._ _

____

__He forced himself to shift the sobs to measured breaths, counting them to bring some calm._ _

____

__He found his right hand._ _

____

__It connected with the lamp._ _

____

__Damn! I was so close this time, came a thought as he listened to the last delicate clinks of his shattered lamp. Everything felt slow, somehow.  
_ _

____

__So many things can happen in a second or two.  
He was awake.  
In the dark.  
He held his glasses, plucked quickly from the wreckage.  
_ At least something was safe.  
_

  
His heart beat more raggedly, electrifying the panic with sparks  
Of fading excitement,  
The edges of this old enemy brimmed with a fresh note,  
_Was_ it blood?  
Even as his heart shifted back to simple somatic responses,  
Quantifiable,  
He sought  
The sharp echo  
Of pleasure in pain  
As it shivered off his skin.  


____

__Coming back, it took one more breath and a tug of the sheet, but he found his left hand.  
It was still clutching the sheet and his throat with untoward force.  
  
  
Was it reluctance?  
No, he thought wryly, and let go.  
  
_**Dangerous game, Kyoya. Stop.**_  
__

____

____

__  
  
_Wash._  
  
He gingerly moved the sheet further left. As usual, thick ejaculate clung to him. This time even a few drying pearls graced his concave belly. The sheet stuck. His boxers, shoved harshly down past his resting cock, wrapped wetly under his his balls, pulled at him with every move. He rocked his hips up with a quick familiar lift, escaping all the knots of fabric that bound him to the bed.  
There was no more thought as his hand rose to his tender throat. A guilty flush of satisfaction helped him get out of bed.  
Yes, definitely a wash was in order.  
_____________ _

____

__He returned from his bathroom, hair a mass of glazed black spikes, glasses in place on his well-scrubbed face. An efficient shower and fresh boxers made him feel a little more human. Unconsciously obeying the damage survey still, his hands ran a quick path down his throat, now pale, quickly over his damp pecs, down his wiry torso, quickly adjusting cotton-clad crotch. No injuries.  
  
He reminded himself to unplug the lamp. Leaning over, he gazed down; this was becoming too regular. Sleep deprived, angry, calm. Light crept in, and Kyoya paused. Lucid dreaming was not his strongest suit, he mused, shushing the annoyance away with the anger._ _

____

__His traitor of a heart started pounding again. Frozen, he sensed too many things while the red-tinged dawn spread its fingers through what was left of another crystal lamp._ _

____

__A forest.  
A fight.  
Papers falling from the sky.  
Drowning.  
Sharp pain, breathtaking, and ... welcome?  
The scent of sandalwood and sweat.  
Something else._ _

____

__He stared at the shards as if they held the secret. He saw blood, fleetingly. It’s only the sun, he thought. Get some sleep._ _

____

__A fresh sheet helped. He counted each breath, willed himself serene. The man whose back he cradled to his chest, held so tenderly, pushed him back but not away. So, you hog the bed, too? Since when?_ _

____

__It didn’t matter. There was room to spare._ _

____

__They lay like that, in his huge bed, basking in sunlight, courting sleep and each other. So careful, so slow. Years now, not far to go._ _

____

__Back in the forest, their embrace had been rougher.  
He could feel the bruises on his mouth and neck and muttered “Tama, try not to leave marks next time, bitch.”  
He reached to temper his complaint with a caress to that golden hair. _ _

____

__“Hn,” came the response.  
____________  
_**Broken is the new beautiful, or didn’t you get the memo?**_  
The tone was conversational, teasing, his own. __

____

____

_A new voice spoke from the third son’s dream choir; it was deep.  
Deep enough to drown in and give thanks as you sank into the depths.  
Calm enough to settle the heart of anyone who bothered to listen.  
Used seldom enough to give thanks, full stop.  
He could feel it vibrate, rumbling from the huge man he held,  
A man whose hair grew darker than your father’s mahogany desk.  
  
A man you knew.  
A man who had thought he was “like you.”  
  
**A man who knew.**_  


____

___**There is art in everything, even breaking glass, little Empty Hands.**_ Mori-Senpai said, rolling over to face him. _ _

____

A huge, careful hand reached for that just-washed body.  
It pulled him in,  
pushed him under.  
Pinned him.  


Kyoya knew he was lost.  
He let the kisses come,  
Rose to meet them  
One  
By  
One.  
Their tenderness quickly shifted to need, a quick bite to his neck,  
His bruised mouth opened again.  
  
  
He gasped before his Senpai’s deep kisses took him under.  
He could smell the trees, the crushed wildflowers against his bare back.  
There, there was the sandalwood.  
The muscles of his lover (lover?)  
Smelled of sex and sandalwood as a quick move hooked his legs open wider  
Locked his slim hips angled desperately upward, And then, almost leisurely, Takashi settled down upon him  
Skin to skin, hovering.  
For the first time, Kyoya simply let go.  
  
He did not fight.  
  
This embrace, his surrender-- It felt like coming home.  
  
  
His last conscious thought before he surrendered to that urgent need was “Yes.”  


____

_Kyoya would not open his eyes, but everything else was fair game in the forest that morning._

____________ __Oh, ___ **THAT.**_  
The magical abacus of Kyoya's brain clicked to itself as another wall of denial rose in the host’s head.  


**Author's Note:**

> Still in progress. Some updates.
> 
> _Feedback very much appreciated._
> 
> Is there another fan fiction that you think I should read to enrich this one? It doesn't have to be OHSHC. If so, drop a note in comments. Guests, I left the settings open for you to weigh in. 
> 
> We have more than one vote for more explicit scenes and wording. If you've been following for a while, would a change like that put you off, draw you in, or who knows, depends on how it is written? 
> 
> There are not sufficient words in me right now to express how much a note or kudo keeps this project afloat. 
> 
> Thanks to new readers as well as those who coaxed me into posting. Something this slow and long can so easily alienate readers; I appreciate that you stuck with me. 
> 
> Thank you for being here.


End file.
